Melody Jones - Letting Go
by Catrina Barbossa Sparrow
Summary: Melody Jones is back and for some reason unknown to her she is going to help bring Jack back from her Dad's locker. What will this adventure told for her? Will she forgive her Dad? Will he change for his one and only child? Will Melody forgive Jack and Elizabeth? or will she runaway from everything.
1. Goddness

Sorry I haven't been able to upload guys my laptop broke but I've finally got a new one. Please review

~~~~~~melody~~~~~~~~

I don't even know why I'm here. I mean I don't like Hector, Elizabeth or Jack. I may love Jack and Elizabeth but I can't trust them after what they've done not just to me but to Will as well. But regardless to that fact my newly found Mum convinced me to come on this journey to save Jack. Right now we were in Singapore. Elizabeth and I were in a row boat.

"The king and his men. Stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers. Where we will we'll roam" I sang, rowing the boat.

_Of course Elizabeth wasn't rowing at all._

"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die" Elizabeth sang.

"Some men have died and some are alive and some sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage...and the devil to pay. We lay to Fiddler's Green! The bell has been raised from its watery grave...Do you hear its sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay head the squall and turn your sail towards home!" I sang again, as we reached the shore.

We got out of the boat and Elizabeth just stood there singing leaving me to pull the boat to shore.

_Oh how could I forget that Lady Elizabeth couldn't do any hard work._

"...And beggars, never shall we die. A dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly for two woman, particularly two woman alone" a man told us.

I grabbed my dagger and put it to his neck.

"What makes you think I need protecting? Do you know who I am lad?" I asked him.

"N-noo" he stuttered.

"I'm Melody Jones" I whispered in his ear seductively.

I smirked as I watched him shudder.

"What makes you think they're alone?" Hector said, coming into view.

Hector glared at me.

"Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'...Melody" Hector warned me.

I huffed pulling my dagger away from the mans neck and into my pocket. Just in time too because the British soldiers marched past us on the path above our heads.

The man lead us down a passageway.

"Hector have you heard from Will?" I asked him.

I shouldn't have let him go on his own. He might have pirate blood and he might be becoming a better pirate but he's only 20.

"I trust young Mr Turner to acquire the charts and for you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng" Hector told me.

"I'm the Goddess here Hector" I reminded him.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked.

Really scared are you? Haha dumb fucking wench, I laughed to myself.

"He's much like myself absent my merciful nature and scene of fair play" Hector smiled.

"Merciful nature and scene of fair play my ass, Hector" I laughed.

"Will you stop calling me that Melody?" Hector snapped.

"Nope not unless you become a Goddess like me" I whispered.

He just glared at me. He hated that I could use my being a goddess against him.

We finally made it to Sao Feng's hideout.

They then forced us to empty our pockets and sashes placing our weapons on the table. Hector and Elizabeth passed with ease but when I tried Tai stopped me.

"Remove please" he smirked, looking at me.

He turned to Hector.

"You think because she's a beautiful woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" he asked.

"Well...when you put it that way" Hector sighed.

"Thank you Tai" I winked.

"Remove please" he repeated, looking me up and down.

I took off my coat which had 8 pistols, 2 swords and 5 daggers. I then pulled out the 4 bombs my boots and breachers.

"That's everything. I couldn't fit anymore if I wanted to" I told Tai.

"Remarkable" I heard someone whisper.

"Why yes I am" I winked.

Tai then lead us to the next room where there were lots of men bathing in hot water. They looked like they belonged on Davy Jones' ship.

"Sao Feng" Hector said.

Hector bowed making Elizabeth bow while I just stood there staring at the back of Sao Feng's head.

"Melody" Hector hissed.

"Goddess" I spat back.

"You need to stop saying that. We wouldn't want you to get kidnapped down would we lass?" Hector whispered.

"Aye we wouldn't"


	2. Singapore

When Hector and Elizabeth rose Sao Feng turned around to face us.

_**Wow he's almost as ugly as Jones.**_

"Captain Barbossa welcome to Singapore" Sao said to us.

He turned to his servants.

"More steam" he ordered his servant.

He then turned back to us.

"I understand you have a request to make me" he said to us.

"More of a proposal to put to ya. I have a venture under way and happen me self in need of a ship and a crew" Hector corrected him.

"This is an odd coincidence" Sao told us, stroking his goatee.

"Because you happen to have a ship and crew you don't need?" Elizabeth interrupted.

_**YOU ARE NOT A FUCKING PIRATE!**_

Sao Feng turned to face her.

"No...because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these" he said, holding up the charts we needed.

"The navigation charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Sao asked calmly.

"It would be strain credulity at that" Hector replied.

Sao motioned his men and they pulled Will out from a tub of water. He was soaking wet with both his hands tied to a piece of wood.

He was gasping desperately for air.

_**Will! I won't let anyone kill you don't worry Will. I'll protect you.**_

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" Sao asked us, pointing to Will.

Hector glared at us making us shake our head as he did the same.

Sao smiled slyly.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it" he said, pulling his sword out threatening to kill him.

Elizabeth gasped loudly.

"Leave him the fuck alone, you bastards!" I yelled at him.

He stopped.

"So you come into my city and betray my hospitality" he shouted angry.

"Sao Feng I assure you I had no idea..." Hector started.

"That he would get caught? You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder but wonder why?" Sao asked.

Hector threw Sao a piece of eight.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honour the call" he told him.

"More steam" Sao demanded.

His servants pulled down the rope but nothing happened.

"More steam!" Sao yelled angry.

**_Come on Gibbs quickly._**

Luckily the steam came out just in time.

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit any more is to turn on other pirate..." Sao said.

"The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. The rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett" Hector told him.

"Against the East India Trading Company. What value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao questioned.

"You can fight!" I yelled angry at him.

I stepped forward but a fat man caught my shoulder. I turned around and punched him in the face making him leave me alone.

"Get the fuck off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! Or are you not as strong as everyone says? Pirates fight ya know mate so are you going to be pirate and fight or are you going to runaway?" I asked.

I showed Sao my pirate brand.

"I'm a pirate and I will fight till the death for my freedom but would you do the same? Would you have our era come to an end on your watch? I won't let that happen! The most notorious pirate from around the world are coming against our enemy and here you sit in your bath water" I added.

"The Beautiful feisty Melody Jones. I have heard a lot about you but I can not help but notice that you haven't answered my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?" Sao asked me.

"It's not what I seek mate" I told him.

"Jack Sparrow!" Will spoke up.

The servants giggled until they saw me glaring at them.

_**Why the fuck do I care if they've slept with Jack? Well they probably had a threesome with him but I don't care. I don't want Jack.**_

"He's one of the pirate lords" Will continued.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead...is so I could send him back there myself" Sao shouted.

"I'll help you mate" I winked.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it on before he died. So we must go and get him back" Hector explained.

"So you admit. You have deceived me. Weapons!" Sao cried.

His men took out their weapons.

"Sao Feng. I assure you, our intentions are strictly honourable" Hector told him.

Just the our weapons were thrown up to us from below. We caught them easily. I caught my two swords, that Will made for me.

Sao walked over to a man putting his sword to his neck threatening to kill him. The man of course whimpered scared for his life.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man" he yelled.

"I don't care kill 'im. He's not our man" I told him.

"If he's not with you and he's certainly not with us. Who's he with?" Will asked confused.

Silence covered the room for a moment nobody dared to speak. Until the doors were broken down and the British soldiers marched in.

We started fighting. I ran around slicing peoples heads and other body parts up.

_**Oh fuck! I fight like Jones.**_

I made it outside to see Hector. He was fighting a guard who almost lost to until a firework came passing by exploding a shack. The guard fell off the bridge. I cut another one's head off and stabbed one in the heart.

We ran to where Mum and the crew were waiting for us. Jack the monkey jumped on my shoulder causing me to look at Hector smugly.

"You got the charts?" Hector asked Will.

"And better yet, a ship and crew" Will replied.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"He'll cover escaper and meet us at Shipwreck Cove" Will answered.

I gave Jack to Mum so I could go over to Will. I walked over to him and hit him around the head.

"Ow! Melody why did you hit me?" he asked.

"Don't scare me like that again, William Turner. You are still young and your my little brother I need you" I told him.

"Sorry. I love you Melody" he smiled sweetly, hugging me.

"Love you too brother" I said, letting him go.

"This way quick" Tai said, interrupting mine and Will's chat.

He gave us our weapons back.

"Thanks mate" I smirked at him.

I went over to Mum and we walked to the ship.

**_Not as good as the Pearl or the Dutchman._**

While everyone was getting ready to make sail Mum and I were standing by the railing looking out at the sea.

"We'll save him Melody. He loves you, you know? You are the reason his compass wouldn't work that has never happened before darling. He doe truly love you and he didn't kiss Elizabeth" Mum told me.

"I don't care. He kissed Elizabeth whether he meant to or not. I will go on find a good man, get married, have children and keep going on crazy adventures" I smiled.

"Melody..." Mum sighed.

"No Mum" I stopped her.

"Go get some sleep my darling" Mum said, kissing my head.

**_The only person you will ever be with is Jack Sparrow. It is destined to happen, I heard something in my head say._**

**_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_**


	3. The Journey

I was sat in between Pintel and Ragetti on deck. We were sharing the blanket I was giving to try and keep myself warm against the coldness. Thanks to Hector we were all freezing cold and snow.

"Do you think we'll get out of this alive?" I asked Pintel and Ragetti.

"I hope so. Melody why are you even here if you don't mind me asking? You say that you hate Jack, Elizabeth and Barbossa tried to kill you" Pintel asked.

"We're so glad you've forgiven us because Melody we love you like family" Ragetti added.

"I love you guys like family too as well as Gibbs, Marty, Cotton and Tropic. The reason I'm here is because Mum told me that I had to come. I think something important is going to happen" I smiled.

"We'll look after ya Melody" they both told me.

"Thanks mates. I'm going to sleep wake me up if anything happened"

"Sure will"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luckily we passed the cold quickly enough. Tonight the sky was really clear and you could see the stars light up the sky. Mum and I were stood at the railing looking up at the stars.

"Mum do you think the stars are really our dead family members? Mother...I mean Lilian, Elizabeth's Mum, used to tell me stories of how when you died you would become a star and look down at your family, watching them to make sure they are okay and not harmed. Do you think its true or just a story?" I asked, looking up at the stars.

"My child believe in whatever you want. Believing in things you are unsure of is better then knowing the reality" Mum told me.

"So I should believe in whatever I want? Should I believe that my Dad could still be a good man inside? I found a letter he wrote for me when I opened the chest. It was so real and it made me cry" I told her.

"Can I read this letter? And I don't know if he can change my darling" Mum smiled sadly.

"Here" I said, handing her the letter from inside my shirt.

She read though it before handing it back.

"I don't know if he can change this was either before he cut out his heart or just after. Melody he's changed since then just be careful"

"Okay Mum I will"

She hugged me tightly.

"Barbossa! Ahead!" I heard Will shout.

Mum and I let go of each other. I ran to Will to go and see what was going on.

"Aye we're good and lost now" Hector agreed.

"Ah yes lost" I nodded.

"What? Lost?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places that can't be found. Else ways, everyone would know where it was" Hector said.

"Fucking dumb bitch" I muttered.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs yelled.

"Aye" Hector said.

"To stations! All hands to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Gibbs ordered.

The crew ran to their stations while I ran to Will.

"Bilmey!" Ragetti gulped.

I looked to see what he was looking at to see a huge waterfall.

"Hard to port! Tie her off!" Will ordered.

"Will we're not going to make it" I told him.

He looked at me then the waterfall the back at me.

"Melody hold on and don't let go" Will ordered me.

"You hold on too William" I ordered him.

We grabbed on to the railing holding on as tightly as we could.

"HAHAHA!" Hector laughed.

"You're a sick fucking bastard Hector" I yelled.

The boat started tipping forward. Everyone but me started screaming, scared for their lives. I wasn't worried because I could breath underwater.


	4. Saving Jack

We crawled/walked to shore everyone was dripping wet except me. I was as dry as the sand.

"Will are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes" he breathed.

I smiled at him.

"I don't see Jack! I don't see anyone!" Elizabeth exclaimed annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up with that whining. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" I spat.

Elizabeth looked taken back that her so called best friends and 'sister' would say something like that to her.

I just laughed to myself.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up something he took" Hector answered.

"So what if he's here! We're trapped here no better than Jack" Will yelled.

"I agree with Will. Were probably going to die here. Thank you Elizabeth and Hector" I said sarcastically.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think" Mum interrupted.

"And if he is what then? I don't think the Pearl is going to be here to so we're stuck"

Mum just gave me a look.

"So the Pearl is here" I muttered.

Just then we saw the Black Pearl coming down the sand hill with Jack standing at the top of it.

"Impossible" Tai said shocked.

"Boat" Ragetti pointed stupidly.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me Mama its Jack" Gibbs cried.

The Pearl landed in the water and Jack swung down.

"It's the Captain!" Ragetti shouted.

Everyone ran over to Jack except me.

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Gibbs yelled happily.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack called.

"Aye Captain" Gibbs said.

"I thought so. I expected you can account for your actions, then?" Jack said.

_**He's lost his mind, I thought.**_

"Sir?" Gibbs asked confused.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?" Jack demanded to know.

"You're in Davy Jones locker, Cap'n" Gibbs told him.

Jack stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"I know that. I know where I am and don't think I don't" Jack said, before walking away.

"Jack Sparrow" Barbossa called.

"Ah Hector. It's been too long hasn't it?" Jack asked casually.

"Aye, Isle de Muerta remember? You shot me" Barbossa glared.

"No I didn't" he lied.

Jack then moved on to Mum.

"Ah Tia Dalma out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium. Where's that beautiful, wonderful daughter of yours?" Jack asked.

"He thinks we're a hallucination" Will pointed out.

Jack walked up to Will.

"William tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one" Jack asked.

"No" Will replied simply.

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. You're not really here" Jack said, with his hand movements.

The stories I've been told and books I've read never said how he always talks with his hands. I've missed it. It's so sexy…maybe he's just so sexy... No! Melody stop! Don't let yourself get hurt, I told myself.

"Jack this is real. We're really here" Elizabeth spoke up.

He looked at Elizabeth for a moment before walking back over to Gibbs.

"The locker you say?" Jack asked.

"Aye" Gibbs agreed.

"We've come to rescue you" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as possess a ship and you don't. It seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood" Jack told us all.

I decided it was my turn to speak so I got up and walked over to Jack. I stopped when I was an inch away from his face.

"Sparrow! You will save us! We traveled a long way to save your stupid fucking ass! We nearly died along the way!" I shouted.

"Melody! There you are love! How are you darlin'? Of course I'll save you" Jack smiled.

"Bloody brilliant. And you'll be saving Will, Gibbs, Mum, Marty, Cotton, his parrot, Pintel, Ragetti, Jack the monkey and erm….oh Tai you can save him and his men too" I winked at Tai.

Jack didn't look happy.

"I will not be taking then" Jack yelled angrily.

"Oh but you will because if you don't I'll be sinking you're ship with you on it or maybe I could go visit Daddy?" I smirked.

Jack glared at me.

"Go wait in my quarters Melody Marina" Jack ordered.

I just laughed in his face.

"I'm going for a swim because you are boring me" I told him.

"What's wrong Melody?" Jack whispered.

I sent him a death glare.

"Don't tell someone you love them unless you truly mean it you prick" I whispered back, before walking off and jumping into the sea.

I swam around until everyone else started boarding the ship so I climbed up, joining the crew.

"Melody Marina my cabin now!" Jack ordered, as soon as I was on deck.

"Fuck off" I told him.

"You will do as your Captain says and I just so happen to be your Captain therefore you do as I say and I say my cabin now" Jack said.

"Yes and you know who I am. I'm higher up then you will ever be so I win now fuck off.

Gibbs walked over to Jack.

"Cap'n maybe you should leave the lass alone for a while just so she can calm down" Gibbs suggested.

I smiled at him, silently thanking him as I walked away from everyone. I walked to the other side of the ship where nobody else was.

I watched Jack huff and walk off to Captain his ship.


	5. Mum

"My beautiful Melody you are a stupid girl. Can't you see that you are hurting him as well as yourself? He loves you and you love him. When are you going to realize that? I don't want you ending up like your Father and I. You may not realize it or know it now but you and Jack are soul mates. No matter what happens are meant to be together and will end up together. Melody go speak to either Jack or Elizabeth and ask them who kissed who and why" Mum told me.

"It doesn't matter about who kissed who or why they kissed. The fact is it happened and Jack kissed her back. I may love Jack but I don't trust him and I certainly don't like him. It would never work no matter what you say. He's a pirate. He's dishonest. He even admits it" I reminded her.

"He may be a pirate but he's not really dishonest. He tells the truth more then he lies. Also your Father's a pirate. I could be classed as a pirate and my dear girl you've always wanted to be a pirate. There is nothing wrong with being a pirate my darling, you are one. Also Jack will do anything to save the people he cares about you've witnessed that yourself" Mum said.

"I don't know Mum I'm going to speak to Will"

She hugged me and kissed my head.

"I know you'll make the right decision. I love you my Melody" Mum told me.

"I love you too Mum" I smiled.

She let go of me.

"He's below deck my child" Mum whispered.

I walked away and below deck.


	6. Will

After a few minutes I found Will in his cabin. I joined him on his bed.

"Will are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he lied.

"William Turner I have known you long enough to know when you are lying to me. So tell me what's wrong now" I demanded.

He laughed a little.

"It's just I don't know how to act around Elizabeth. I love her and I know I always will but she kissed Jack and then killed him. I don't know if I can trust her. I just don't know how I can trust her. She kissed Jack! As much as he hates me I think of him as a friend" Will explained.

"Jack doesn't hate you he just doesn't always know how to act around people. He's pirate after all. Elizabeth does love you as much as you love her. Talk to her tell her how you feel. Don't let the love of your life slip away from you because William you'll lose her forever" I told him.

"I'll give Elizabeth a chance if you give Jack a chance" Will smirked.

"But Jack's different. He's a dishonest pirate"

"You and I both know he's not dishonest. Melody Marina Jones you and I are pirates you and you're a Goddess as well. Just give him another chance"

"Alright alright but if I end up killing him then you have to help me cover up the murder" I smirked.

"Of course. Now go speak to him" Will laughed.


	7. Feelings and Goodbyes

Mum and I were stood by the railing watching the lost souls float by. It was sad to see all these lost souls when they should be in my Father's care.

"Eerie that's downright macabre" Pintel said.

"Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em?" Rags asked.

Pintel and Rags went below deck to get a cannonball. They came back up laughing holding a cannonball each. Mum and I gave them a look making the drop the cannonballs.

"Be disrespectful it would" Pintel said, like he never wanted to.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the Goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster" Mum said.

She looked like she was going to cry any minute so I hugged my Mum tightly. I didn't like seeing the woman who brought me into this world and the woman who protected me upset.

"So he wasn't always...tentacly?" Pintel asked.

"No him was a man...once" Mum replied.

I could tell she was remembering back to when she met him. When they were in love, when they had me.

"Now it's boats coming" Rags pointed out.

We watched the boat come closer. I spotted Gibbs load a gun but lucky Will stopped him in time.

"They're not a threat to us. Am I right?" Will asked.

"We are nothing but ghost to them" Mum answered.

"Is best just let them be" Barbossa said.

As that was said I saw Weatherby Swann row towards us.

"No! Daddy you can't be dead!" I cried, running to the railing closest to him.

"It's my father! We've made it back! Father here, look here!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Elizabeth were not back" Jack said sadly.

"Father!" she shouted ignoring Jack.

Father finally looked over at her.

"Isabella, Elizabeth are you...?" Dad asked.

"No, no" she exclaimed.

"I think I am" he replied, like it was normal.

"No! You can't be! We need you Daddy!" I screamed, not wanting to believe it.

"There was this chest you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important..." Father started.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth yelled, interrupting him.

"...I learned that if you stab the heart yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for" Father laughed.

"Someone cast a line" Elizabeth demanded.

Marty gave Elizabeth a line looking confused. She threw it to him and it landed in his boat.

"Take the line" Elizabeth cried.

"Dad I can save you. Will you let me save you?" I asked him.

"Isabella I'm sorry I had to leave you and Elizabeth. I must tell you, Isabella, that you are not my daughter biologically. Even though you are not biologically my daughter you will always be my daughter. I love you both more then anything and you both have made me the proudest Father ever. Look agree each other for me" Father said whole heartedly.

I fell to the floor in tears as we watched Father float away into the distance. I felt hard warm arms wrap around me and pick me up. The person carried me as if I was a baby.

"Shh, love. I've got you everything going to be fine" his soothing voice said.

I knew I knew the voice but my brain wouldn't process anything. All I could think of was my Father's dead. The man who brought me up, protected me and loved me was gone. I was placed on a bed but the man still kept me in his arms. He whispered sweet things to me, holding me tightly and kissing away my tears. It didn't work because every tear he kissed away more fall.

After a little while tears stopped falling and I just felt numb and empty. My eyes were feeling heavy and I couldn't keep fighting the sleep so I let it take over me. At least in my sleep I could be happy.

I woke in a dark cabin. I looked around to see I was in Jack's cabin.

_So it was Jack who was comforting me. I better go make things clear to him._

I walked out of the cabin to see it was pitch black the only light we had were the stars. Nobody but Jack and I were out on deck. I walked up to the helm joining Jack.

"Ah Melody you feeling better now?" Jack asked, sounding like he could truly be concerned.

"I'm fine. Thank you for looking after after you know. I cannot forgive you or Elizabeth. Will and I were talking and he has convinced me to be civil with both you and Elizabeth. Just because I am civil with you both doesn't mean I forgive or even like either of you. I am like my Father I hold grudges" I told Jack.

"But you look nothing like your Father thankfully" Jack muttered.

"I'm going back to sleep in my own cabin. Not that you care" I said, as I walked away from him.

"You don't know me as well as you say you do if you think I don't care about you, Melody" I heard him say quietly more to himself then me.

I decided to ignore it and go to my cabin. If Jack really wanted to talk to me then he could talk to me like a normal person as well as prove it. I don't believe words because words can easily be lies. But actions, actions are harder to fake because your expression and feelings show though the act even if you don't think they do. If you know what you are looking for you can stop it in anyone.

That was my last thought as I fell asleep.


End file.
